borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Siren's Song
Siren's Song is a challenge in Borderlands 2 involving the recovery of four ECHO Recorders detailing the past history of Maya. Locations #By the lighthouse near Mordecai's camp. #By the tower in the large open field in the southeast corner of the area, just before the exit to the Natural Selection Annex. #At the end of the observation path overlooking the stalker pit in Specimen Maintenance (before jumping down). #On a chair right before the elevator down to the Observation Wing. The chair is along the west wall before going up the stairs to the elevator. SirensSong-01.jpg|ECHO 1 location SirensSong-01M.jpg|ECHO 1 on map SirensSong-02.jpg|ECHO 2 location SirensSong-02M.jpg|ECHO 2 on map SirensSong-03.jpg|ECHO 3 location SirensSong-03M.jpg|ECHO 3 on map SirensSong-04.jpg|ECHO 4 location SirensSong-04M.jpg|ECHO 4 on map Transcripts ECHO #1 Angel: "I've found a potential Vault Hunter, sir. You'll definitely want to hear this. She's a Siren." Handsome Jack: "...What?" Angel: "Unlike Lilith, she seems to have no connection to Eridium, but --" Handsome Jack: " --Tell me everything. NOW." Angel: "I have no information on her parents, but as a baby, she was left with the Order of the Impending Storm." Handsome Jack: "The who?" Angel: "They're an order of monks who rule the planet of Athenas. The earliest surveillance footage I can find is from four years ago." Handsome Jack: "Play it." Brother Sophis: "People of Athenas - after years of training and preparation, the Order of the Impending Storm is ready to reveal... your savior. Speak, Maya. Speak to your subjects." Maya: "Uh... hi." '' '''Brother Sophis:' "Ehm. What she lacks in eloquence, she makes up for in power - know this! Maya will protect this planet from ALL forms of evil! From --" '' '''Maya:' "--Sophis, could I have a word?" Brother Sophis: "Now's not really the time, child." Maya: "For years, you've said I'd be out there exploring - not... smiling and giving speeches." Brother Sophis: "Your place is not to question, child. Now smile and wave." Maya: "Keep calling me 'child' and see what happens, jackass." ECHO #2 Maya: "Brother Sophis - I've found something!" Brother Sophis: "Yes? What is it?" Maya: "Research notes from an archaeologist on Pandora." Brother Sophis: "Pandora? The planet of convicts and cannibals?" Maya: "Yeah! It sounds incredible. But this archaeologist says that Sirens have some sort of connection to Eridium, and the Vaults --" '' '''Brother Sophis:' "Maya, that's enough --" Maya: "If I travelled to Pandora, I could learn even more about my Siren lineage --" '' '''Brother Sophis:' "That's ENOUGH! We have fed you. Trained you. Protected you. The people of Athenas look to the Order of the Impending Storm for guidance and protection. If you were to leave, this planet would be defenseless." Maya: "You keep saying I'm gonna defend this planet - I've trained for years, but I've never actually fought any of this 'evil' the order's always on about." Brother Sophis: "Your time will come, I promise. Besides - this planet has everything you could possibly want. Please, child - retire to your room." Maya: "Don't call me 'child.'" Brother Sophis: "--I apologize. Please retire to your room, Maya." ECHO #3 Stokes: "NO! Please NO!" Maya: "What's going on? What is this?" Brother Sophis: "Today is a great day, Maya. Today, your training is finally put to use." Maya: "Who are these people?" Brother Sophis: "Terrorists. Criminals. Evil men. You will destroy them, as is your duty. This is what you have trained for!" Maya: "What? To execute unarmed men?" Brother Sophis: "Do not question me, child! These men are a danger. Brother Harker, bring the first sinner forward." Brother Harker: "Yes, Brother Sophis." Brother Sophis: "On your knees, sinner." '' '''Stokes:' "Oh God, not her - NOT HER!" Maya: "What is this man guilty of?" Stokes: "I promise - I'll pay! I'll get you your tithe, just don't let her near me!" Maya: "What?" Brother Sophis: "Do not listen, child! Execute him!" Maya: "Ah, to hell with it." Brother Sophis: "What are you doing, child!? Put me DOWN!" ECHO #4 Brother Sophis: "Put me down, child! NOW!" Maya: "Twenty-seven years. For twenty-seven years you've been using me to keep these people frightened, haven't you?" '' '''Brother Sophis:' "You don't understand--" Maya: "SHUT UP! You didn't want me to protect this planet! You wanted me to keep it scared, keep me locked up so these people would do what you asked. Nobody's gonna disobey the Order if they've gotta face the wrath of a Siren - is that it?!" Brother Sophis: "You know nothing! Child, you have SO much left to learn! You --" Maya: "Don't. Call me. 'Child.' Everyone, get outta here! You have nothing to fear from the order anymore - I'm leaving." Brother Harker: "But where will you go, child - uhm, Maya?" Maya: "To Pandora." Maya: "I'm gonna find some answers." Handsome Jack: "Angel?" Angel: "Yes, Jack?" Handsome Jack: "Find her." Videos Siren's Song ru:Песня сирены Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Transcripts